A Night Together
by randommaster
Summary: Not much to say other than a tradtional pairing... featured inside of course. Warning [LIME, Strong Language, Implied Lemon].


**Well, here it goes—yet another AmyXOC fic, this time rated "M". There is an implied lemon at the end… and besides… eh, screw it, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Also, Amy17, Corey18.**

**Almost no other characters come on the line, unless it's a phone conversation.**

**Also, why I said "implied" is that I feel uncomfortable at the whole "lemon" idea. But there will be some content too, so don't worry.**

**---**

**An unforgettable night**

White snow suddenly streaked the March skies of Station Square, turning a slightly warm day in which it was perfect to wear a red dress with virtually no back into a great day to stay indoors. Right now, it was below freezing, and a pink hedgehog was attempting to find any sign of life in this storm. She called out her love interest's name, "Sonic", over and over. Still nothing. It had probably taken about five minutes for the switch to occur.

About two blocks away, a human (and thus, a rare sight here) was fighting the blizzard, having managed to find the intelligence in his massively concussive brain to wear a sweatshirt and sweat pants. However, he forgot to layer his clothing. Over the rushing winds, he finally managed to hear a shrill "Sonic!" Alarmed, he ran to the scene. Unfortunately, running on an icy sidewalk is not a bright move. And thus began his valiant, five-minute struggle to find some source of friction on the frozen concrete.

"Dammit!" he growled, obviously very pissed as his head slammed into the ground for the fortieth time. Finally having gotten to his feet, he gunned it in the direction of the cry for help. When he got there, he saw a snow covered pink hedgehog. At that precise moment, something clicked within the human's brain. "Amy!" Amy Rose was chasing Sonic, a predictable move to even this person with the mental strength of an ADHD-afflicted goldfish.

She opened her eyes, seeing a blurry figure, yet she knew the voice, and called out "Corey?" right before letting out a tremendous sneeze.

Knowing what he needed to do, he scooped her up, giving her the traditional "hold-on tight" cliché, and, filled with enough energy to climb several thousand flights of stairs and still manage to destroy a Hind with sheer lunacy alone, Corey sped off toward his abode at a reasonable running speed to avoid slipping on ice, or to avoid throwing her off.

Once he got there, he placed her down near one of the heat vents, telling her to stay right there. While he was away, Amy checked herself. She knew she would be sneezing a lot, but her clothing was drenched in snow. Snow had gotten into her bra, and some of it found the way through the back of her panties. She would have to leave that on—she knew Corey's tendencies to take after his mentor. However, unlike his mentor (who, Amy thought to herself, is a closet pervert and could have a possibility of true rape), Corey apologized and blamed it on his hormones, which was a true thing to do, considering the major differences between the mentor and him. She knew she had to wait until he got these articles of clothing washed, and until then, she wouldn't be able to wear them without feeling uncomfortable because of the wetness.

Corey returned moments later, sporting blue boxers and a white T-shirt. In his hands were a large green towel and a very comically oversized green-T shirt.

"Uh, I couldn't find anything that would match your size until the storm passed and the snow and ice melted enough so you could walk home, so you'll just have to wear this." he said, motioning toward the shirt. "I'll leave you alone to get changed." Instantly, our incompetent moron of a male lead character for this fic could only think of one thing—_She's going to be here for a while. Fuck. Wish I'd known._ With that thought in mind, as well as several erotic images about this predicament, Corey departed.

Making sure the apologetic perverted human was out of the room, she removed her dress, revealing her now-soaked bra and her still relatively dry panties. She looked around again, and undid her upper piece of her undergarments, revealing her 1 ½ inch wide breasts, complete with erect nipples from the cold. Quickly slipping on the over sized shirt, she realized one thing. _Crap. Still shows a nice view of my chest—but then again, it is beyond Corey's size of shirts as well… I have to try again. _ She then had an idea—first, using the towel to dry her quills (which were now at least at the center of her back), she then put the towel over the view of her chest, blocking any and all exposure. (However, she couldn't do anything about the added curves she added to herself by doing so.) She had a feeling Sonic ignored her on purpose—but still, even if he did do such, it would take her some time (and a savage beating with her hammer) before she could consider him a friend again. On the other hand, she was always thinking of Corey as a friend, but taking in all of these gestures, she was slowly beginning to contemplate the "More than a friend" relationship.

Finally, when she had the towel in a good "black bar" position, she called out, "Okay! Ready," to which she was answered by a human rushing into the room with two mugs of warm liquid. The smell was that of Hershey's chocolate, mixed with hot milk. "Hot chocolate?"

"I really don't fucking know how to make coffee, but I can make hot chocolate with some hot milk and chocolate syrup." Corey said, adding a statement "I hope you don't mind." There was that "I can't make this, hope you accept this," tone in Corey's voice that sometimes made him stand out from the rest—other times it made him look more retarded that he did now.

"Thanks," was the only word Amy uttered before she drank a small portion of it, scalding her lip and tongue in doing so. She didn't care—she was still freezing from the trip out in the cold. As she put the mug down, she realized another sneeze was coming on. Noting this, Corey quickly rushed out of the room, returning with a lime colored box of tissues. Just in time, Amy's sneeze was caught by the tissue, held up by the observant Corey, even though he had the intelligence and attention span of a retarded jellyfish. She uttered "Thanks" again before finishing her hot chocolate. While he had held the tissue under her nose, Corey took in her beauty. Unbeknownst to everyone (except the fox Tails, who had a hell of a lot more intelligence than the rest of the gang), this kid had always had a crush on her, but that was slowly growing. He had noticed her more and more, her growing chest area and her curves developing. Sometimes, the images he would wish to ignore resurfaced. Right now, Corey didn't even have the mental strength as of the moment to form the two word sentence that was made to express thanks for, well, thanks. Finally, two words DID make it to the surface, but not the ones that Corey was looking for.

"You're hot," he unwittingly mumbled aloud, and then… an awkward silence filled the room. It was way too quiet, and if a certain ox were here, he would die because of the sheer boredom that this would cause. His face turned red really quickly, the heat from his cheeks quickly radiating off his cheeks in a manner of seconds. He could only stammer as she looked up at him with the "What did you say again?" look. "D-d-d-d, what I m-m-m-meant t-to s-say w-was y-you're w-w-w-w-w-welcome." In the confines of his mind, a thing said: _The time bomb has been activated._

_I know what he said, but he inadvertently uttered out the words that were probably torturing him, at the wrong time… whatever, at least I know what he meant to say._

The digital clock read 4 P.M., an hour since the storm began. Corey flipped on the TV and listened to this bulletin.

"_This blizzard is very vicious,_" the reporter/weatherman stated clearly, to which Corey replied mentally, _Yet another bastard in this world that states the obvious. _The reporter continued, unaware of the many anthropomorphic animals that thought the exact same thing as our favorite inept retard of a protagonist, "_We advise you to stay wherever you are—shelter or home, for a total of twenty-four hours._"

_Oh hell, motherfucking fate has screwed me over again, _Corey thought, more disturbing images forcing their way to the forefront. _What the hell is Amy thinking?_

Amy thought to herself, _Uh, crap. Corey never had any possession of Chaos Emeralds, and not only that, I need a change of… underwear too, this is not going to end well… I change before I go to bed, now what will I do? Go to bed naked?! Wait… I could use the towel and hope Corey washes the clothes… yeah, I pray that's what works—I have a sense of dignity, I'm not staying here wrapped in a towel for the next twenty-four hours! Besides, he and I have way, way, way different sizes of clothing. There's no way I'd find something to wear!_

Corey turned over a question in his mind as well, _There's only one bed in the house. Where will she sleep?! _Before he could form a rational answer, Corey said unconsciously "I'll take the sofa."

"What?"

"I get the sofa, you take the bed," Corey said, a little more confidently in his answer. The images of them sharing a type of sleeping surface were very, very perverted. Corey would not allow something like THAT to happen.

"You're being stupid," Amy just uttered the understatement of the year.

"No, I'm not," Corey shook his head defiantly like a little child, "I'm saying that if we share the same bed, dire things may result," Accidentally letting the wrong words out yet again, Corey soon found the stingy caress of a gloved hand slapping him around the face.

"Pervert." Amy said, her hand slightly sore from hitting him hard.

"Crap… I did it again," Corey murmured, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Fucking hormones."

"…We'll just share the same bed, alright?"

"…" Corey was still having erotic images in his mind, but eventually said "O.K."

And so, for seven hours, various sitcoms were watched, laughs were shared, and stares at a female chest were rewarded with various answers such as "You creepy voyeur freak," "Why are you staring at my chest," "You're being retarded," and that was all resolved when the commercials ended.

Eventually, Corey yawned, completely fucking worn out, and frankly, if you had to carry a hedgehog at a slow pace, slipped on your doorstop, slipped and fell headfirst on a sidewalk for five minutes straight, and had been slapped by your crush, I'd reckon that would tire you out just a little bit.

"Tired?" Amy asked over her own yawn, as the TV went off.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am," Corey replied, trying but failing miserably to stifle another yawn. _Phe-fucking-nominal. This is one pickle I won't be able to get out of… hopefully we don't do 'that', but Tails was always saying the reason I was uptight was because I needed to get laid. We're going to share the same bed, _Corey thought as he and Amy made their way to his room, _and I hope loss never occurs tonight, but, you know, I think we can make do. I hope that Amy doesn't have to get, naked, but, still, ugh, fuck. I'm having erotic thoughts a-fucking-gain. Meh, I'll just climb in bed now._

As Corey climbed into bed, turned away from the bathroom that Amy was headed for, the pink hedgehog mentioned blushed at what was about to happen. She removed the towel from the neck of her T-shirt, then removed the T-shirt, revealing her twins again, and then she slipped off her underwear, revealing her private parts. As she wrapped the towel just above her nipples, she realized something, _He sure likes green…_

She then walked out of the bathroom, and Corey gaped at what he saw, unable to take his eyes away from the figure wrapped in only a towel.

_Stop staring, _Corey thought, trying to break his gaze from what he considered beautiful, _stop staring damnit!_

Taking in the look on Corey's face, she giggled a little bit, and borrowing a little page from Rouge's Guide to Get a Boyfriend, she got unbearably close to him, and then she looked down at his lower regions, where an 'odd shape' was forming. If she didn't stop soon, Corey feared something truly god-awful would happen.

She squeezed her chest against him, causing him to blush uncontrollably. Eventually, Corey couldn't contain his secret from her any longer, it came out in a rush: "AMY I LOVE YOU!"

"I…uh…" Amy was at a loss of words. Sure, she had gotten over Sonic to the point of him being just a close friend, and Corey might have been a better option, but she wasn't sure how she really felt about him. All she knew was that he was caring, stupid, and lonely. Eventually, she remembered the good times they had together, including the various times Corey apologized for being perverted. "I…" She couldn't find it, it was almost as if something held her back, but shoving those inhibitions away, she finally cried out "I think I love you too Corey,"

And so, in short, never be all seductive when around someone who A) had a perverted mentor who rubbed off on him, B) loves you, and C) probably has the small amount of lust… Corey removed all of his clothing… and before I could make this an M+ Rated fic, the screen conveniently blacked out, however, the various moans and screams were still caught on the fic.

Let's just fast-forward it now, as I want to end this really, really, soon.

A week later…

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Corey, and Shadow (for whatever purpose) had planned an outing. Which, I have to say, if you were part of a lemon scene during a sudden blizzard in the middle of fucking March, is pretty good thinking.

Before Corey could think of anything else to say, he suddenly said, "Tails, I got laid."

The other three males looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Well, actually, Sonic and Tails had one eyebrow raised, Shadow had wide eyes.

"Corey, what did I tell you?" Amy said to Corey, one of her hands balled into a fist.

"What's wrong, it's not like you slept with him…" Shadow spoke up.

The silence could have killed an ox, which it did.

"Oh… my… god…" Sonic said, with the whole _OMIGOD! NO WAY!! _thought going through his head.

For five minutes, Corey was taunted, until Corey randomly pulled out a spoon. Don't ask me where I got it. I don't know.

"THE NEXT PERSON WHO SAYS THAT GETS AN ARTIFICIAL VASECTOMY WITH A SPOON!!!!" our everyday incompetent moron of a hero said, with the spoon shining viciously in the sun.

"Oh yeah, that's an empty threat, crossbreeder!" Sonic shouted, laughing his ass off. At this point, Corey tore towards Sonic, and as he promised, began to surgically sterilize the next person who dared taunt him about it with a spoon. Sonic squealed like a girl and tore away from him, and because the author decided to end the oneshot soon, Corey gave up and ended the fic after…

**AMAZING CQC ACTIONY BREAKING RANDOMMASTER'S NECK THING!**

"I waited 22 fics to do that…" our resident OC said, before returning to the REAL main characters and ending this twisted work of laziness.

----

**I would have made it longer, but I grew lazy.**


End file.
